Popular communication devices such as smartphones and tablet computers typically include a display providing a two-dimensional (2D) image. As a result, and despite their ability to display sharp, richly featured, high definition images, the experience of a user viewing such images is less immersive than if the images were being viewed as three-dimensional (3D) images. Despite the desirability of 3D imagery for users, several significant obstacles to its wider use exist. For example, in order to enjoy 3D movie or television content, a user must typically wear 3D glasses. Moreover, projection of 3D images usually requires multiple projectors, augmented reality (AR) headgear, and/or other complex display technologies. Additional complications can arise if the 3D image is to be viewed from more than one perspective and by more than one user at the same time.